Future Cell
|Race=Bio-Android |Date of birth=Age 786 |Date of death=Age 788 (spirit destroyed, Age 797) |Allegiance=Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect= Cell (alternate timeline counterpart) Present Cell (main timeline counterpart) Future Dr. Gero (creator) Future Goku (genetic material) Future Vegeta (genetic material) Future Piccolo (genetic material) Future Frieza (genetic material) Future King Cold (genetic material) Future Android 17 (intended component) Future Android 18 (intended component) }} Future Cell was an alternate timeline counterpart of Cell from the same time as Future Trunks. Biography In Future Trunks' timeline, the Earth is dominated by two androids, Android 17 and Android 18, who rampaged for nearly two decades until finally being defeated by Trunks after he comes back from his trip to the past, during which he increased his strength tremendously. When Cell's development in Dr. Gero's Laboratory basement is complete, he emerges and starts roaming the Earth in secret, killing and absorbing innocent people to increase his strength (Bio energy) so that he can successfully absorb the two androids in order to reach his Perfect form. In Age 788, as he continues his quest for the androids and realizes they must have been destroyed since he can not find them, Cell reaches West City and comes upon Trunks talking to Bulma. To Cell's surprise, Trunks senses his presence and confronts him (after sending his mother inside), displaying an uncanny knowledge of Cell's plans and methods. Cell is aghast to learn that Trunks destroyed the androids he had sought to absorb, leaving him unable to reach his Perfect form. He resolves to use Trunks' Time Machine to go back to a time where the Androids are still alive, but Trunks declares that he will have to defeat him first. With that, Cell attacks Trunks, only for the latter to completely dominate him with his Super Saiyan power. Unbeknownst to Cell, his opponent had faced a far more powerful version of Cell during his trip to the past, giving him both the strength and the resolve to ensure that his timeline's version of the Bio-Android would never reach his full potential. After being overwhelmed in battle, Cell tries to finish Trunks with a Kamehameha, but Trunks interrupts him with a Heat Dome Attack, obliterating Cell and securing the safety of his timeline. After death After his demise at the hands of Future Trunks, Future Cell was probably sent to Hell by King Yemma and, it is possible that he did, however successfully absorbed the already deceased Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 there and became perfect, and could be possible that he formed an alliance with Future Frieza and the other dead villains (just as his alternate counterpart did with Present Frieza), and could be wreaking havoc to the Ogres in Hell with the tyrant, so King Yemma might have sent Future Pikkon, the deceased Z Fighters, Future Gohan or Future Goku to deal with the villains. Dragon Ball Super Future Cell may have not appeared in this series, his spirit was destroyed when Future Zen-Oh erased Future Trunks' universe to annihilate Zamasu and end the insane Supreme Kai's Zero Mortals Plan from becoming fulfilled, however, when Whis goes to the timeline Beerus unwittingly created after he destroyed Zamasu, and warned Future Beerus to stop the Zamasu of that timeline before he can unleash his evil plans, Future Cell's spirit continues to exist, probably either in his Imperfect or Perfect form (if one presumes that the Androids are absorbed or not). Power ;Manga and Anime Completed in Age 786, this version of Cell is much weaker than the Cell which is seen in the present timeline. Before his battle with Trunks, Cell did not absorb as many people as his alternate timeline counterpart did in the present. In addition, he does not absorb Android 17 and Android 18, and thus he never reached the forms above his Imperfect form. To which, he was able to be momentarily overwhelmed by Trunks in his base form, launching him miles away from the city, before be utterly decimated by the half-breed once he went Super Saiyan. ;Video games In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Cell states that his Imperfect Form is no match for Android 18. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, due to being empowered by Towa's Dark Magic, Future Cell manages to be completed much earlier and by Age 785 he had managed to absorb Future 17 & Future 18 using the power increase he received from Towa's Dark Magic to, offscreen, overpower and defeat them, allowing him to absorb them and achieve his Perfect Form which was further empowered by Villainous Mode. Under Towa's influence he confronts Future Trunks as he returns to his time in Age 785 in order to fulfill Towa's plan of erasing Future Trunks from history and would have done so had the Future Warrior not been transported to Age 785 by Demigra (who wished to use the Future Warrior to eliminate Towa and Mira who had outlived their usefulness). Despite having both the power of Villainous Mode and his Perfect form, Future Cell proved to be no match for the combined might of Future Trunks and the Future Warrior, who managed to kill and destroy him, resulting in the absorbed Future 17 and 18's demise along with Future Cell's, restoring peace to Trunks' timeline. Techniques and special abilities *'Super Explosive Wave' – A wave of energy more powerful than the simple Explosive Wave. Used in anime filler only. *'Kamehameha' – An energy wave attack created by Future Master Roshi and used by Future Goku as his signature technique. Future Cell attempts this attack while facing Future Trunks, right before being killed by the latter's Heat Dome Attack. *'Regeneration' – Used in the story of the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 after being destroyed by Teen Gohan and Future Trunks. *'Absorption' – Used in one scenario in the Supersonic Warriors series, where he absorbs Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 after they are weakened by Future Trunks. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, he uses this ability to absorb Future 17 and Future 18 to achieve his perfect form. *'Villainous Mode' - Cell is given the Villainous Mode power up in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. While using this power up his eyes glow red, and he gains a purple and black aura. **'Perfect Shot' - A green energy sphere Cell fires from the fingers. Used by Dark Future Perfect Cell in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Energy Barrier' - Perfect Cell's barrier technique which is Dark Future Perfect Cell's Evasive Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Rage Saucer' - Demigra's Rush attack which Future Perfect Cell can use through the power of Villainous Mode. **'Baked Sphere' - Future Perfect Cell's Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse which he can use through the power of Villainous Mode. **'Bloody Sauce' - One of Demigra's techniques which Cell can use through the power of Villainous Mode. **'Gravity Impact' - A powerful Kiai shockwave technique fired from the users left hand. One of Future Perfect Cell's techniques in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Forms Imperfect Future Cell Future Cell uses this form for the entirety of his manga and anime appearance as he cannot find the Androids to absorb. Semi-Perfect Future Cell Future Cell uses this form in Supersonic Warriors 2, even though the Androids had already been destroyed, as his Imperfect form is not in the game. He is still killed by Future Trunks. In Gohan's story in the game, Future Cell achieves his Semi-Perfect form by absorbing Future Android 18 after Gohan and Future Trunks defeat her. Perfect Future Cell Future Cell uses this form in Future Trunks' scenario in Supersonic Warriors. He is able to attain the form because Future Trunks does not travel to the right time frame, and when Future Trunks tries to destroy the Androids, Cell takes the opportunity and absorbs them when they are weakened enough. When he attains Perfect Form, he is slightly weaker than Super Saiyan Future Trunks (who had previously trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) likely because he never had time to absorb the massive amounts of humans and other entities that his counterpart did. Future Cell also attains the form in Supersonic Warriors 2 after absorbing Future Android 17. He is defeated by Gohan and Future Trunks. Future Cell also uses it in the last mission of the Cell Saga in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Future Cell also achieves this form in Xenoverse thanks to Towa's interference allowing him to absorb the androids before Future Trunks destroys them. In Xenoverse 2, Future Cell once again absorbs the future Androids and achieves his perfect form presumably due to Towa's interference. He later ends up allying with Future Android 16 (who had been repaired by Towa after his defeat by Future Gohan and the 2nd Future Warrior in Age 780) to destroy Future Trunks' past self as he was returning to Age 785. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2'' Imperfect Future Cell is empowered by Towa's Dark Magic in Xenoverse. He uses the power granted to him by Towa's Dark Magic to absorb Future 17 & Future 18 to achieve his Perfect form, which also allowed him to obtain Villainous Mode. With the power of both Villainous Mode and his Perfect form, he confronts Future Trunks after he returns to Age 785 as part of Towa's plan to erase Future Trunks from history by killing his past self. Fortunately the Future Warrior was able to travel to Age 785 to aid Future Trunks against Cell. He is then defeated and destroyed by Future Warrior and Future Trunks. In Xenoverse 2, Towa sends Future Android 16 to destroy Future Trunks' past self in Age 785. Empowered by Towa's Dark Magic once more Future Cell absorbs the Androids and achieves his perfect form. When the 2nd Future Warrior and Future Trunks are starting to overpower Future 16, Future Cell appears and teams up with Future 16 (whom Future Cell considers an ally as they are fellow Red Ribbon Androids created by Dr. Gero) to destroy Future Trunks and his mysterious ally. However he is once again defeat and destroyed along with Future 16 by Future Trunks and the 2nd Future Warrior. Voice actors *Japanese: Norio Wakamoto *Ocean dub: Dale Wilson *FUNimation dub: Dameon Clarke *Brazilian Portuguese dub: João Batista *Latin American dub: Ricardo Brust (DBZ), Salvador Reyes (DBZKai) Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Future Cell (Imperfect Form) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) ru:Будущий Селл pt-br:Cell do Futuro Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Characters with What-if transformations